


The Moon

by honeybb_79



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Sokka/Suki, Moon Spirit Sokka (Avatar), One Shot, Sokka in his feels, Sokka misses yue, suki is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybb_79/pseuds/honeybb_79
Summary: Set between after the Southern Raiders and before the Ember Island Players. The gang try to discuss the near future and about the past. Sokka just wants to have a talk with his first love about his newfound love. Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender series
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 16





	The Moon

After the boiling rock escape and escaping from Azulas attack on the western air temple, Sokka was glad to be reunited with Suki— for once, the universe had allowed him to be with someone where the person he loved had not left him in some tragic way. He thinks about Yue. . . and about the what ifs. The gang decided to eat outside and have some fresh air and enjoy the nearby waters at Ember Island. The gang had sat around the campfire while eating and discussing about their life and what could happen in their future. Suki sat next to Sokka on his left, and Toph on the other side of him, Zuko next to her, followed by Aang and Katara. 

“Uncle has told me many ways one can fulfill in life,” Zuko says. “Always surround yourself with friends and family that support you, keep a safe distance from people you have newly met, and always expect the unexpected.” Zuko smiles at the thought about his uncle. His uncle had been more of a father than his biological father ever was. 

“I think that’ll come in handy, Zuko, when I have to face the Firelord. Expect the unexpected. . ." Aang repeated one of Uncle Iroh’s advice. He looks down and thinks about the near future. How close it is. He’s scared of one thing— not the Firelord. . . but what he will do to the Firelord. Aang thinks about the message Zuko had asked him after his field trip with Katara. Zukos voice repeating the same sentence over. What will he do when he faces the Firelord? Aang shakes the thought away. 

Katara leans towards Aang and whispers, “Hey, are you okay?” Aang gives her a nod and a soft smile. He didn’t want to concern her. After all, they had a lot on their plate, and he was trying really hard trying to keep it together. 

“Do you think Azula will find us here?” Sokka says looking around the scenery. Zuko shook his head and takes a bite of his rice from his bowl. 

“We will be fine here for now. This will be the last place she will look in to find us. It’s too depressing for her. . . and for me too, but I have learned to cope with it.” Toph raises one eyebrow up at Zukos response. 

“How is it depressing?” She questions. She felt Zukos heartbeat change rhythm from a calm and steady one, to one that had increased its beat. Zukos face had visibly dropped at the thought that it had been too depressing because the memory of the place is what he thought were good times with his family. He thinks about his mother. Toph instantly regrets asking about the place because of how long it took Zuko to answer her. 

Zuko clears his throat, “Its where my family had spent here for vacations sometimes. . . it was a time where I believed we were happy. I would always sit by the water— close enough to feel the water brush through my feet, but not deep enough for it to soak my pants. My mom would always join me— sometimes we’d talk, or sometimes we’d sit in silence and join each others company.” Toph felt saddened anytime Zuko brought up about his childhood or mom. He always liked to believe it was good, but behind the scenes, there was always something going on with his family. Suki puts down her bowl of rice on her lap and closes her eyes.

“I’m sorry Zuko— about your life in the past. You were a child and no child should have ever gone through that,” she finally says. Sokka and the rest of the gang nodded in agreement.   
Zuko let out a small smile and thanked them. After a while, the gang were continuing their talk, and Sokka let out a few jokes— changing the atmosphere of the part of the island they were staying at. The night had grew in— leaving the waves to be crashing the sand and nearby mountains. Sokka grew fond of the sound and loved the sound of it. . . although it sounded violent, he thought of it as peaceful. The gang decided it was time for bed and were gathering their things and putting it away and were heading inside the abandoned vacation home of the Firelord, but not Sokka. 

“You guys go on ahead. I’ll just stay here for a bit,” he says looking back at his friends and sister. Suki looked at him with a concerned look, but shook the thought away. The rest of the gang thought nothing of it and believed he needed some time alone. They said their goodnights and parted away from Sokka and continued their walk inside. Sokka watched as everyone went inside. Once he had seen that there was no one around, he got closer to the water and sat in the sand not letting the loud sound of waves crashing the shore bother him. He looked up into the night sky and saw the twinkling stars. There she was. The moon. How beautiful she looked tonight— just gleaming down the earth and letting the water shine just like her subtly. 

Sokka clears his throat and adjusts himself in the sand and says, “Hello, Yue. Long time no see— I mean not that I don’t see you every night— but I mean in the way where I haven’t spoken to you in a one on one conversation.” He expects an answer, but knows it is foolish to think in any way an object with no human traits would ever respond back. He puts his head down thinking he should just stop talking and was a waste of time. Then, his own mind attacked him saying maybe there was a chance Yue could hear him and would enjoy his company. I will always be with you comes up into his mind. His eyes began to well up on his waterline and he shut them closed— letting the tears slip down his cheek. 

Sokka looks up into the night sky again to see the moon, “Yue, there’s something I should tell you. You probably know in some way, but I’d like to tell you myself. I met someone. She’s the sweetest and nicest person ever that was kind enough to give me a second chance when I degraded her for being a female warrior. Oh, how she proved me wrong, and I have grown to respect them.” Wiping away his tears, Sokka laughs at the memory of Suki making him wear the Kyoshi warriors uniform and makeup. “She’s fierce and fearless. She makes me feel good inside, and I’m really glad I met her on this journey. She makes me the happiest person when I’m around her.” Sokka closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. “Yue, you will always be in my heart. You are the one that will always be on my mind, and I will forever be grateful of the young woman I met in such a short span of time. How I wish that sometimes it had worked out the way we wanted to.” Sokka lets the tears roll down his face again and allows the emotions that needed to be felt. “Thank you, Yue— for everything. I know you will always be watching over us.”

Then, the unexplainable happens. The moon began to shine brighter and let out a beam of light on the surface of the water. A white shadow appeared as the light began to dim. A woman figure. 

“Yue?” Sokka questions getting up from his spot on the sand. The figure got closer and it now had details. White shiny hair, blue eyes, and her pinkish-red lips. It was her. Sokkas eyes widened and he let out a smile. 

“It is you,” Sokka mutters. He couldn’t believe it. Yue got closer to Sokka and let out a kind smile. 

“I hear you, Sokka. I am very happy for you. She sounds like an amazing person, and I’m glad she met a person like you. You deserve it, and you deserve to be happy. I was hoping you wouldn’t sulk around after my sacrifice for a long time, but I’m glad you overcame it and found her,” she says placing her hand on his shoulder. Sokka softly laughs as he felt Yue give him a warm embrace. “Sokka, never let her go. Enjoy the moments with her in any way you can.” She gives him a smile in reassurance to her words, and she turns away from him heading back to the water. Sokka lets his hand out wanting her to never leave him. “Just remember Sokka: I will always be with you, my love. Never forget that.” She lets out a small smile and closes her eyes. Her spirit fading away into the dark night, and the moon let out a small glimmer and went back to its normal shine. Sokka sat there in shock. Yue. Yue was actually always there with him. She meant what she said back at the North Pole. He let out small tears once more as he sat back in the sand. 

“What a great moon spirit,” he muttered, wiping away tears smiling at the moon again. He looked at the stars around the moon and felt jealous that they were able to spend the night sky with the moon. Then, Sokka felt a presence behind him. Suki places her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. Suki was wearing a fire nation night gown that flowed nicely as the wind blew. 

“Mind if I join you?” She asks. 

“Of course! I could never say no to you,” he says smiling at her. She responds with a small smile. 

“Are you okay?” She asks once more. He nodded his head. 

“Never been better,” he reassures to her. She believed those words and lets out a sigh. She looks up into the night sky admiring the dark night covered with twinkling stars and a beautifully lit moon. The moonlight hitting the water gave a small twinkle in the water. She put her head on his shoulder, and Sokka looks at her and smiles as she admires the beauty of the moon. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her in for an embrace.

“She sure is beautiful,” Suki lets out her admiration of the moon. 

“She sure is,” Sokka responds and lays his hand on Sukis and gave a gentle squeeze. “She sure is.”


End file.
